


Finally Back.

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Major Character Injury (off-screen), Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: AU. Anti rolled up his sleeve on his t-shirt and showed me a four-inch cut that went half way round the top of his right arm. It looked deep, but it didn’t seem like it was self-inflicted at least. ‘’Me and Jack ended up getting into a fight with a gang just out of town. They put several cuts on both of us.’’‘’It’s probably gonna need stitches.’’‘’I know,’’ Anti mumbled. ‘’I’m gonna see Dark later and I don’t want him to find out what happened.’’





	

I was in school when I got the message.  

Mark had suggested that I spent some time without seeing him or Jack in person until they could get my other wristband back from Bri.  

The message had been sent to my phone when I was in math class. I didn’t know until I went on my phone at lunch though, as I had my phone on silent. 

The message was from Jack and all it said was; ‘Bri’s bringing back your wristband later so you will need to come to dream world, but only after Bri gets here.’  

I sent back a message saying; ‘yeah, okay’. 

It had been almost three weeks since Caitlin had said that she wanted me to kill Jack and Mark, so any contact with them in person seemed like a bad idea at this point as Caitlin would be waiting for any time I was with them in person to try and kill them. Caitlin had sent me a few messages since then, but most of them were just saying that ‘she was waiting’. The only one that didn’t was one that said; ‘you think you’re really funny don’t ya.’. 

It was another two hours till the end of the school, so I thought it would seem like those two hours would take forever to end but they didn’t. The last lesson seemed to take a lot longer than anything else, as it was PE and I don’t like PE but the time still went quicker than I thought it would.  

It was the time at ‘home’ that took longer than anything else. I had spent most of my time on youtube, but I normally did that apart from the fact that recently I wasn’t allowed to watch any of the videos Mark or Jack had put up in case anything happened. It seemed almost impossible for anything to happen, but I followed the rule anyway as something like Caitlin killing Jack and Mark over the internet was not the weirdest thing that would have happened in my life.   

I hadn’t really had any messages from Mark, there was only one that I could remember and that was him asking if I could still remember how I met him. I did… well, at least some of It. 

~ 

_Bri came into the room. ‘’I thought I told you we were going out to meet someone.’’_

_I didn’t look up from what I was doing, ‘’Yeah you did. You didn’t tell me who though.’’_

_Bri pulled me up from the floor, ‘’come on were going.’’_

_I don’t get why I let him do it. I don’t even know why I listened to him half the time he was only a year older than me, so that only made him like seven and a half at the time. I didn’t trust him. I never have. Even then I knew he had killed quite a few people, but I also know that he was just trying to protect me. I had the power to protect myself, I just didn’t know how to use any of my powers so Bri wouldn’t let me even try until I got a bit older._

_He had taken me out to a place quite a few miles away from the house. I knew why though it was in the direction the person was coming from and it was the way he had to go afterwards to go do something. He had told me this a few days before so I knew I wouldn’t be able to see him for a few weeks._

_When we got there the person we were meeting was already there. He was a lot older than us, he didn’t look as old as he was though. He was apparently nineteen, but he looked like fifteen at the most. He had short black hair and brown eyes. That’s the only details I could remember at this point. It had been raining when we left and apparently, none of us had been smart enough to bring an umbrella as we were all soaking wet._

_I was told that his name was Mark and that he would be looking after me from now on as Ein had gone off somewhere without telling anyone a couple of months ago. With that Bri left and I was left alone with Mark._

~

It was ten at night by this point I’m really tired and still waiting for a text saying that I’m able to go to sleep so I can go to dream world and get my wristband. I still didn’t think it was safe to have any contact with Mark and Jack, but that didn’t matter I needed the wristband to stop Caitlin and the only way of doing that was to go into the world and get it from Bri. If I was lucky Jack and Mark wouldn’t be there. 

I just laid on my bed waiting for my phone to make any noise that would suggest that I’ve got a text message from someone. Although there was no one else to message me other than Jack and Mark.  

It was past midnight when I had got the text to be able to go to sleep. I was quite glad that I had got it as I was barely awake by that point.   

~ 

‘’You got to sleep quickly.’’ Bri said. 

I looked over to him. He hadn’t changed much, but it had only been a few months since I last saw him. ‘’Well yeah, it’s past midnight you fuckin idiot!’’ 

Bri tossed me my wristband, ‘’Just put the damn wristband on so I can go back to where I was before and continue with my work’’ 

I put on the wristband. 

‘’It should be stronger than it was before so it should be able to stop Caitlin for a few years at least. I’ll work on a different wristband for your right wrist in a few days, so you can keep that one until I finish work on your new one.’’ Bri said and left the room. 

 

It took a couple of hours for Jack to show up, so I had spent a bunch of time watching cartoons on TV. I had seen all the cartoons before, but that didn’t mean they weren’t funny. Jack had come into the room with Anti following behind him, it could have been that Anti had been away for a bit whilst Jack was trying to get in contact with Bri but I very much doubt it.  

‘’I’m actually surprised to see you still awake.’’ Jack said. 

I looked up at him, ‘’Well I’m only just awake. I was waiting for you to show up.’’ 

Jack laughed. ‘’You gonna go to bed now then?’’ 

‘’Probably.’’ 

It was still dark outside when I woke up. I knew something had woke me up, but I don’t know what it was.  

A minute later there was a knock at the door, so I got out of bed to see who it was. I saw Anti standing out in the hall. He grabbed hold of me and dragged me back into my room and turned the light on. He looked like he had been crying and he didn’t even try to hide it.  

‘’You okay?’’ 

Anti stayed silent.  

‘’You gonna talk to me or what?’’ I asked. 

‘’Sorry’’ Anti mumbled. ‘’I woke you up didn’t I?’’ 

‘’Don’t worry about it.’’  

‘’Well you say that.’’ Anti rolled up his sleeve on his t-shirt and showed me a four-inch cut that went half way round the top of his right arm. It looked deep, but it didn’t seem like it was self-inflicted at least. ‘’Me and Jack ended up getting into a fight with a gang just out of town. They put several cuts on both of us.’’ 

‘’It’s probably gonna need stitches.’’ 

‘’I know.’’ Anti mumbled. ‘’I’m gonna see Dark later and I don’t want him to find out what happened.’’ 

‘’I won’t tell him if that’s what your worried about.’’ 

‘’I know you won’t, it’s just that he doesn’t like me getting into fights as I already have a bunch of scars all over my body from other fights I got into and he doesn’t like them.’’ Anti mumbled. 

I walked over to the other side of the room to get the medkit that was in there, ‘’I can’t do anything about the scar it's gonna leave, but I can do stitches and put a bandage on it.’’ 

Anti smiled, ‘’Thanks.’’  

He sat down on my bed. I went to sit next to him. 

‘’Try not to move okay.’’ 

Anti nodded his head, but it didn’t take long for him to end up flinching in pain.  

It took almost an hour to get all the cuts sorted out. Anti didn’t stop moving the entire time though which is probably why it took so long.  

‘’That’s all of them, yeah?’’ 

Anti nodded, ‘’Yeah that’s it… Thanks.’’ 

‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ I replied. ‘’So, Jacks got a bunch of cuts too.’’ 

‘’Yeah, he does.’’ Anti said. 

‘’I’ll deal with them in the morning,’’ I muttered. ‘’Can I go back to bed now?’’ 

‘’Oh, yeah sure,’’ Anti answered. ‘’See ya' later.’’ 

With that Anti left the room.  

**Author's Note:**

> If ya' think this one is shit, it's probably because it is. Well, I think so at least... I'm the only one who's read anything I've written. I was going to re-write it, but I haven't had time. I could have had time, but I've been writing parts of this series that you won't see for at least another month. (And that's only if I upload a part every day.)  
> There are still other things I'm working on. I'm going to start working on the next part of Among the Graves tomorrow at school, so that should be up tomorrow. I'm also currently re-writing something I started a couple of weeks ago. (You won't want to ever see the original. Trust me.)


End file.
